


The Nut Job fanvid collection || Buddy/Surly edition [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: The Nut Job (2014), The Nut Job 2 (2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surly is so bi xD, Vidlet collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: So I decided to make posting fanvid parts from my russian reviews here a common thing :) This time it's about one of my favorite animated movie's bromances ^_^My review is here is what ^^ : https://youtu.be/68vuLSF2IKw





	The Nut Job fanvid collection || Buddy/Surly edition [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> ♪♬♫♬♪ Where you can find me (=^_^=) ♪♬♫♬♪:  
> Let's play channel: https://www.youtube.com/RainbysLovingArmy  
> Russian channel with reviews (also Gafou ones xD): https://www.youtube.com/geekyfreakyfan  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RainbysArmy  
> Tumblr: http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/  
> VK - https://vk.com/rainbyslovingarmy
> 
> Thanks a lot for watching, hope you enjoyed it (=^_^=) !!!


End file.
